Ace Combat X: Skies Of Deception II
by Anzac-A1
Summary: Two years after Archalon Fortress, a new threat looms. How will Gryphus 1's son affect the tide of war? And who, or what is he? My first fanfic ever!
1. Prologue

This story takes place after the events of Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception. Please review and criticise as much as you want! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat. I only own Aaron and the plot.

* * *

><p>Prologue: A New Enemy.<p>

* * *

><p>August, two years after the destruction of Archalon Fortress by Aurelian ace pilot Gryphus 1. A new threat to Aurelia's peace now looms, the Republic of Valahia. Having witnessed the conflict between Aurelia and Leasath, Valahia decided to seize the moment and declare war against Aurelia. Gryphus 1 is again called upon to defend his country. However, a new pilot, callsign Gryphus 2, has joined the squadron. The new pilot is in fact Gryphus 1's son, Aaron. Time will tell if he will live up to his father's legacy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? Please send reviews on how you would like the story to go. I will utilise good ideas and take on board criticism. Just hit that review button!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: A New Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Combat, just the plot and Aaron.

I always thought Skies of Deception could've used a sequel, especially since Gryphus 1's name is never revealed. On with the fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Conflict.<p>

"_All right Gryphus One, we've got a large number of hostile fighters and bombers approaching Cape Aubrey. Focus your fire and knock down those bombers." _came the voice of Eugene Solano, aka Crux, informing his commander of the mission profile.

"Roger, moving to intercept." Gryphus One replied. In less than a minute, the silhouettes of at least five B-52s came into view. "Falco One, you take the left. The rest of you, watch for fighters."

"Roger." Came five replies. Then, the dogfight began. Once in range, Gryphus One launched four XMAAs, which streaked out from his X-02 Wyvern's belly, heading towards the lead pair of bombers, before he blasted through the debris as the missiles found their targets. Then, Falco One's voice came over the radio.

"Gryphus One! Multiple fighters incoming! Five o'clock high!" he shouted. Turning his head, Gryphus One spotted the new threat.

"Falco One, form up on me. The rest of you, take care of the remaining bombers." he ordered, banking to meet the enemy fighters. Then, a missile alert sounded in the cockpit. Looking behind him, he spotted the missile's contrail, heading right for him. The ace snap rolled, then pulled back on the stick, executing a sharp reversal. To his amazement however, the missile managed to stay with him, Realising that the same manoeuvre wouldn't work, Gryphus One waited for the missile to get close, before chopping power a nosing up, stalling the aircraft. This time, the missile flew right past him, disappearing into the clouds.

By the time Gryphus One regrouped with the squadron, the rest of the bombers had been destroyed, while a few of the fighters had managed to escape. As they prepared to land, the 'Nemesis' of Leasath couldn't help but wonder about that missile.

"_Who fired it, and how did it stay with me like that?" _he wondered.

* * *

><p>After the group landed, Gryphus One immediately headed to his quarters, leaving Falco One to take care of the debriefing, since he'd seen the whole thing. The ace wanted to see if he could find any info on high performance all-aspect air-to-air missiles, like the one he'd encountered. After running a search, one listing caught his attention. It was a report from Leasath's Defence Department, regarding something called 'Project Hydra'. The report stated that Leasath had been developing an air-to-air missile capable of turns that would cause most pilots to black out, and able to switch targets at a moment's notice.<p>

"_So, Leasath were working on this Hydra missile, but the war with Aurelia meant they had to axe the project. However, a few days later, all the data on the project vanished. Hm, maybe that missile was a Hydra. But, if it was, then Valahia just gained a huge advantage."_ He thought. Then, his thoughts were interrupted by his comm. Hitting the receiver, he heard the voice of Crux, his operator.

"Sir, sorry to disturb you." Came the operator's voice, slightly nervous.

"Don't worry about it Crux, what's the problem." Gryphus One asked.

"Oh no, it's not like that, sir. A new pilot just arrived, and headquarters has assigned him to you, as a wingman. I thought you'd like to come and meet him." Crux replied.

"A newbie, huh? Sure, be right there. Gryphus One out." He told him, closing the line. _"Let's hope this one doesn't end up like my last wingman." _He thought, remembering the attack on Cape Aubrey by the Gleipnir's SWBM. Then, he exited the room, heading for the hangar.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the hangar, Gryphus One spotted Eugene (Crux) standing next to a new aircraft, the XFA-27. He was talking with someone who had their back to the Southern Cross, hiding their face. As he approached, Crux noticed him and called out.<p>

"Oh, sir! Perfect timing!" he called, as Gryphus One made his way over.

"So, who's the new pilot?" he asked, wondering who it could be, especially considering the fact that the XFA-27 was there. The person in question turned around, and for the first time in his career, Gryphus One was speechless. In front of him was a boy just shorter than he was, with short black hair and royal blue eyes. "A-Aaron?" he exclaimed.

"Hey dad." Aaron replied, saluting his father. Gryphus One cautiously returned the salute, then turned to a slightly nervous Crux.

"Why didn't you tell me before about this?" he asked.

"Well sir, I thought you might have known already. The top brass decided that he was ready, so they sent him to us." Crux replied. Gryphus One sighed, then turned back to his son.

"Well, I guess it's okay, I've been hearing about you from the flight instructors. Sounds like you're pretty good." He told him.

"Yes sir, top in all my classes. I'm ready for Valahia." Aaron replied. His father laughed.

"You can drop the 'sir', it's to formal. So, is this plane yours?" Gryphus One asked, indicating the XFA-27. Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, it's a modified version. It can fire six missiles at once, instead of just four." He replied.

"Interesting." Gryphus One noted. "Well, if you're going to be flying off my wing, at least I can see how you do."

After that, the three watched as they XFA-27 was readied for combat by the engineers. The plane was a technological marvel, its engines each produced roughly 200,000lb of thrust, giving a top speed of Mach 3.4 in level flight. The fighter also possessed extraordinary agility and range. In short, it easily surpassed the X-02 Wyvern in all areas, and Gryphus One was eager to see how his son would handle it.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: In this story, Aaron is 19 years old. Why he is already a pilot and exceptionally talented will be revealed. Please hit the review button!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: First Victory

Here's the next instalment of Skies of Deception II. Now you'll get to see (or at least read) Aaron in action, and I'll explain the war a little more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat, only Aaron and the plot.

* * *

><p>The story so far:<p>

The Federal Republic of Aurelia has been attacked by the Republic of Valahia, a nation just across the ocean from Aurelia. Valahia had been observing the Aurelia-Leasath war, and decided to capitalise on it by declaring war against Aurelia following the events at Archalon Fortress. Aurelia once again found itself under attack, but thanks to the fighters at Cape Aubrey, few attacks actually succeeded. However, Valahia's military might far surpasses Aurelia. A particular group, the Varcolac Squadron, has been reported to have highly advanced aircraft, which far surpass anything else.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: First Victory.<p>

The next day, Gryphus One was taking a walk through the base, when he happened to pass by the simulation room. Looking inside, he saw Aaron was the one on the simulator, while Crux was watching from the control booth. The ace decided to have a closer look.

"Hey Crux, how's he doing?" he asked as he entered the booth. Crux turned and grinned.

"See for yourself, sir." He replied. Gryphus One nodded, walking over to have a look at the screen. When he saw what it displayed, he was stunned.

**Pilot: Lt Aaron Cross.**

**Aircraft: F-15 S/MTD.**

**Current Opponent: Alect Squadron x10.**

**Current Kill Ratio: 100-to-0.**

"Are you sure this is right?" he exclaimed, turning to Crux in disbelief. Crux nodded, his face stern.

"It sure is. That boy's a born fighter pilot. As soon as the simulation started, he was totally focused on flying, all he'd say was 'Roger' and 'Understood, sir'." Crux replied. Gryphus One was stunned. He'd fought the Alect Squadron, and barely came out alive. He couldn't imagine having to fight five times that at once, let alone by himself.

"What have they created?" he asked, slightly afraid.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alert! All pilots scramble! Large unidentified aircraft approaching Aurelian airspace, ETA ten minutes! All pilots must take-off immediately!" <em> Came Crux's voice over the intercom. At once, all the Aurelian pilots suited up and raced to their mounts. Gryphus One was first in the air, with the rest of the pilots following suit.

"_All pilots, be advised. Unknown aircraft is equal in size to the Gleipnir. All pilots are to proceed with extreme caution." _Crux radioed to the pilots. Gryphus One tensed, the thought of another flying fortress running through his head.

"Gryphus Two, form up on me." He announced. Aaron's XFA-27 was alongside him in no time.

"Roger that, Gryphus One. Gryphus Two ready." Aaron replied, his voice monotone and serious.

"Good. All pilots, let's go get em!" he called out. All the other pilots whooped, as the formation turned to intercept the enemy.

Minutes later, Gryphus One was searching the sky, looking for the bogey.

"Gryphus One, bogey spotted at two o'clock, twenty four miles away." Aaron reported. Gryphus One looked in that direction, but couldn't see anything. Then, a silhouette appeared on the horizon, growing quickly. Gryphus One noted its outline; a large main body, and, unusually, a biplane wing design. As they approached, the Ace spotted multiple contrails appearing from the bogey.

"Incoming SAMs! Take evasive action!" he yelled, banking sharply to the right. The rest of the squadron scattered, but the XFA-27 kept going. "Gryphus Two, what are you doing?" Aaron didn't reply. As the SAMs closed on him, Aaron executed a perfect Cobra manoeuvre, letting the missiles fly right past him. Then, six XLAAs launched from the superfighter, impacting various points on both of the bogey's wings. However, the aircraft showed no signs of damage, instead, it opened fire on the XFA-27 with multiple AA guns, like the Gleipnir.

"_Gryphus Two, the bogey appears to have substantial armour. Get behind it and target the engines."_ Crux told him.

"Roger." Aaron replied. He pulled the aircraft into a sharp reversal, then launched another six missiles. This time, the missiles detonated against the bogey's engines, destroying half of them. The aircraft banked to the left, slowly turning away from Aurelia, obviously heading for home. However, as it passed the XFA-27, the AA guns opened up again. To the Aurelian squadron's astonishment, Aaron somehow avoided the lethal crossfire, throwing the aircraft around the sky like he was performing an acrobatic display. Once the bogey was out of range, Aaron re-joined the squadron.

"Gryphus Two, great work!" congratulated Crux.

"Roger." Aaron replied. Gryphus One however, was less kind.

"Gryphus Two, next time be more careful." He told him. Inside however, the ace was thinking along different lines. _"How was he able to pull off a Cobra? Most aircraft aren't capable of it. And what about avoiding all of that AA fire?" _he wondered, as the squadron headed back to base.

On their return, Crux came over to Gryphus One and Aaron. He told them that the Aurelian Intelligence Agency (AIA) had managed to obtain some information on the unidentified aircraft.

"From what we know now, it's clear that this thing is as much of a threat as the Gleipnir was. It's armed with four Electrolaser Cannons, a rail gun, eight AA guns, and four AAM launching ports. The rail gun alone can wipe out two city blocks with one shot." He told them. Gryphus One was astonished, while Aaron looked thoughtful. "Any way, I wanted to congratulate you, Aaron. That was some flying."

"Thanks." Aaron replied.

"I'm surprised you managed to perform a Cobra so easily, Aaron. Even I've never tried it myself." Gryphus One told him. "But, just make sure you don't get too reckless."

"Sir! It won't happen again." Aaron replied, saluting his father. Gryphus One returned the salute.

"Good, now get some rest. You probably could use it." He told his son, who then exited the hangar.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you guys think? Like it so far? Don't? Review and let me know! Anzac-A1 out!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: FALKEN Rises

I'm back again! This time, you'll get to see Aaron in a properly serious fight. I've been thinking about how to reveal the mysteries surrounding him, and I think I've got it, so keep reading, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: FALKEN Rises.<p>

"Sir, could I have a word with you and Aaron?" Crux asked, as Gryphus One was inspecting his Wyvern.

"Sure. Aaron, can you come over here for a bit?" he called out to the young pilot, who joined the two. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, that's the thing. We've detected five aircraft crossing the sea. But, they're moving faster than anything I've ever seen. At least Mach 4." Crux told them. "So you see, I thought I'd send you two, seeing as you're probably the best ones for the job."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the X-02 Wyvern and XFA-27 were soaring through the clear blue sky off the coast of Aurelia. However, neither pilot could see anything out there. Suddenly, missile alerts sounded in both cockpits, causing them to turn sharply to either side, as five missiles streaked by.<p>

"Looks like they found us, Gryphus Two." Gryphus One observed, as the enemy planes came into view, screaming past him. The ace managed to catch a glimpse of them; long, thin fuselage, swept back wings at the extreme rear with small vertical fins.

"_Well, well. I never expected the Southern Cross to show up. Looks like you live up to the stories." _Said a voice.

"Who's this?" Gryphus One demanded.

"_I am __Milosz Sulejmani, leader of the Varcolac Squadron. And you are a dead man." _Sulejmani replied. The Varcolac Squadron sharply reversed, firing again, as the two Aurelians struggled to dodge. Gryphus One managed to lock on to Sulejmani as he passed, and fired two missiles. But the missiles exploded before impact, leaving the aircraft untouched. Sulejmani spun the aircraft 180 degrees, firing again.

Meanwhile, the other four aircraft were pursuing Aaron. The XFA-27's agility had kept him alive, but the other aircraft were too fast and agile for him to counterattack. Then, one of the Valahian pilots attacked head on. Realizing his chance, Aaron opened fire with the aircraft's Gatling gun. The hail of 20mm rounds impacted the plane's wings and engine, but did almost no damage. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Aaron watched in horror, as Sulejmani's missile destroyed the Wyvern's wings. Like a clipped bird, the plane tumbled towards the ocean.

"Dad!" he yelled, but got no response.

"_Well, so much for the Southern Cross, eh? You're his son, are you? You're next!" _Sulejmani told him. _"Varcolac Squadron, finish him off!"_

"_Roger!" _they replied. The Varcolac Squadron began circling around the XFA-27, ready to end it.

"Damn it! There's no way out of this! I-Argh!" Aaron started, but a sudden pain shot through his head. When he opened his eyes again, they had changed from blue to gold. "FLAKEN, preparing to destroy targets." He said, calmly. As the enemy fired their missiles, Aaron pulled back, pulling the aircraft vertical, with the missiles following. Then, he performed an astonishing maneuver; he pulled into a Cobra whilst vertical! The missiles flew past and kept going, as the XFA-27 pulled its nose downward, heading for the Varcolac Squadron.

"_What the hell? Shoot him down!" _Sulejmani ordered. Before the others could react however, Aaron fired six missiles. Sulejmani escaped unharmed, but the others weren't so lucky. The XFA-27 then latched on to Sulejmani's tail, firing its gun. Sulejmani's eyes widened, as the 20mm rounds pounded his aircraft. _"Argh, what's with this guy? Varcolac Squadron, RTB!" _he ordered.

"_Roger!"_ they responded, as the five aircraft turned around, fleeing at top speed.

"Crux, this is FALKEN. Enemy has retreated." He called.

"F-FALKEN? Where's Gryphus One?" Crux asked.

"He was shot down, send a rescue plane. I'm returning to base." He replied.

"R-Roger." Crux replied.

An hour later, the XFA-27 touched down at Cape Aubrey. After taxiing in, Aaron was about to climb out when his eyes returned to normal, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Aaron came to, he found himself lying in bed, in a hospital of some kind. As he made a note of his surroundings, the door opened, and Crux entered the room.<p>

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, why am I here?" Aaron asked, and then remembered something. "Where's Dad? Is he okay?"

"Ask him yourself." Gryphus One told him, as he entered as well.

"Dad, Crux, what happened to me out there?" he asked, his voice dead serious. Gryphus One sighed.

"I was hoping I'd be able to tell you about this later on." He said. "To put it simply, Aaron…"

"What?" Aaron asked, nervous.

"…You're not actually human." He finished.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked, stunned at the statement.

"Well, it's like this." He replied. "About ten years ago, a part of the Aurelian R&D Department figured out a way to create so-called 'super soldiers'. The project was dubbed 'Project ADF FALKEN'. They used some of my DNA, and created a living artificial human. Their goal was to create the best fighter pilot possible. For that, as the subject grew, they programmed they flying techniques and styles from the greatest aces throughout history, myself included, into its brain."

"And this super soldier…it's me?" Aaron asked, shocked.

"Yes. However, after you had grown to a normal state, about ten years old for a normal person, the government axed the project. They felt it was too inhumane, creating humans specifically to fight. You were given the designation ADF FALKEN Type-01. The 'ADF' stands for Advanced Defense Fighter pilot. I volunteered to raise you as my son, seeing as you have my DNA." Gryphus One replied.

"So, how did I beat those guys before?"

"From what we know, the programming created a sort of, dormant part of your mind. It appears to refer to itself as 'FALKEN' and only activates when you're in real danger. From what Crux told me, that's what you said when you radioed him. When FALKEN takes over, the enemy is facing a pilot with inhuman reflexes and one that knows every move ever taught. It's pretty much unbeatable if they go one-on-one with it." Gryphus One explained.

* * *

><p>After Aaron was cleared to leave the hospital, the group headed back to Cape Aubrey, where Crux informed them that Aaron's new aircraft had arrived.<p>

"New aircraft?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, since you've shown what you can really do, the XFA-27's not good enough anymore, not if you have to deal with that Varcolac Squadron again." Crux told him, as they entered the hangar. "And here she is." He announced, indicating possibly the most beautiful aircraft Aaron and Gryphus One had ever seen.

The aircraft had a sharply pointed nose, with swept canards. The main fuselage was thin, with highly swept wings at the back. The engines were in nacelles just past the wing root, with swept vertical fins on top. The fighter was painted white, with red striping in various areas.

"Wow." Was all Aaron could say.

"Impressive, isn't it. This is the ADF Type 02 Hyperion, the most advanced fighter aircraft ever built. It's powered by twin plasma Scramjets, which each produce 500,000lb of thrust. It has a projected top speed in excess of Mach 6. To withstand those speeds, the entire aircraft skin, engines and structure are made from a metal called Orichalcum. This metal is almost indestructible, short of a nuclear blast, which also enables the plane to withstand up to 100g. Three dimensional thrust vectoring allows it to perform maneuvers that would stall most fighters." Crux explained. "In terms of weapons, the aircraft carries twenty ODMMs as its missiles. It's equipped with two Pulse Laser Cannons in the wing roots, while the main weapon it carries is the Tactical Laser System, or TLS. The laser has a range of five miles and while destroy just about anything. However, it can only fire five times before it runs out of power."

"So, why hasn't this thing been mass produced yet?" Gryphus One asked.

"Because, Orichalcum is so rare, the cost of just this one was around $10 billion. There's no way to make any more." Crux replied.

"The Hyperion…" Aaron murmured, laying his hand on the wing.

* * *

><p>Well, the mystery is revealed! Also, if you want a good look at what the Hyperion looks like, search "Nine Floors up" on DeviantART, and click on the one titled "Nine Floors up". Cheers to myname1z4xs, both for allowing me to use hisher picture, and for being an awesome artist!

Okay, now all you have to do is REVIEW! If at least two people review, I'll add another chapter soon. Anzac-A1 out.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hardest Day

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Massive case of writer's block. Anyhow, back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Hardest Day.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Valahia had made no more significant attacks following the Varcolac Squadron's engagement with Aaron and Gryphus One. Aaron spent this time getting the feel of the ADF Type 02 Hyperion. Simply put; it was a dream. The acceleration was astonishing; the fighter could go from Mach 1 to Mach 3 in less than ten seconds, thankfully Aaron's body had been conditioned to endure the extreme G-Forces caused by this. The aircraft was also capable of climbing at a rate of 100,000 feet per minute, with a service ceiling of 150,000 feet. The special Plasma Scramjets could operate efficiently at extreme altitudes, up to the edge of space, as they burned the fuel-air mixture highly efficiently. The three-dimensional thrust vectoring, combined with a highly sensitive and powerful fly-by-wire system, meant that the Hyperion was capable of turns in excess of 10G, beyond what any missile or other fighter could match. The cockpit was full of hi-tech features, most notably the COFFIN System.<p>

The **COnnection For Flight INterface **system was a military weapon control system that worked via neural synapses. After establishing neuron connections, the operator would control by lying down alone in the cockpit, completely isolated from the visual world. It was also called "COFFIN" because the situation of the cockpit was likened to that of a coffin - the system was quite unstable and dangerous since it required the complete concentration of the pilot. The system utilised a technology known as ENSI, or Electro-Neuron-Synapse-Interface. The ENSI connected the pilot's nervous system to a computer, enabling faster reactions during combat. The system had been incorporated into a number of superfighters before; notably the XR-45 Cariburn, YR-302 Fregata, YR-99 Forneus, and the Leasath superfighter Fenrir. However, these aircraft used incomplete versions, the Cariburn, Fregata and Fenrir all used the v1. COFFIN System, while the Forneus utilised a v2. COFFIN System. The development of the ADF FALKEN Type-01 super soldier allowed Aurelian technicians to design a complete version, the v3. COFFIN System. The third version of the COFFIN System was the final realisation of the system, allowing the pilot to fully connect to the aircraft through ENSI technology and to fly the aircraft subconsciously. The pilot had access to a flawless 360-degree view of his/her surroundings, and was able to fly the aircraft as if it were an extension of their own body. This would greatly increase the capabilities of any aircraft. However, the degree of concentration and neural power required by the v3 COFFIN System meant that normal humans couldn't get the system to work. The ADF FALKEN project was created to breed artificial enhanced humans, capable of operating the system. From what Aaron's other personality, FALKEN, had demonstrated against the Varcolac Squadron, if he flew the ADF Type 02 Hyperion in combat, it would be like fighting an entire air force. The system would allow FALKEN to react faster and more effectively than a normal pilot, and the 360-degree view meant the Hyperion had no blind spots. Also, by linking the fire control system to the COFFIN, the Hyperion's special SJ-Missiles (ScramJet Missiles) could be fired accurately at multiple targets on the ground or in the air, and could be switched to different targets in flight.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Aaron was airborne in the Hyperion, heading northwest, towards the Aurelian capital city of Griswall. Aurelian Intelligence had discovered that Valahia planned to attack Gaiuss Tower during a speech by the Aurelian Prime Minister, intending to kill him and bring Aurelia to the negotiating table. The AAF High Command decided to send just Aaron in the new Hyperion, as a show of force to the Valahians. Thanks to the Hyperion's speed, Gryphus Two was over Griswall a few minutes later. Then, Crux contacted him.<p>

"_Gryphus Two, we've detected a formation of about twenty five Su-47 Berkuts headed for Griswall from the west. Intercept them before they get too close."_

"Roger that." Aaron replied, banking left on an intercept course. Not long after clearing Griswall airspace, he spotted the VAF formation on the horizon. Once in range, he launched all twenty of his missiles. The SJ-Missiles' speed, combined with the v3. COFFIN System, allowed eighteen of the missiles to hit home, while seven Berkuts managed to stay airborne. After screaming past, Aaron pulled up, going over the top, then rolled out at the top, diving on two stragglers. Just two shots from the Pulse Laser Cannons destroyed the Su-47s, the Hyperion roaring through the debris field. The other five Valahian pilots turned to engage Aaron, firing their missiles. Aaron smirked, before shooting down the missiles with the PLCs, with a little help from the v3. COFFIN System. Before the Berkuts could react, they were blasted out of the sky by more laser fire from the Hyperion's cannons.

"Crux, this is Gryphus Two. All targets down." He said.

"_Nice job, Gryphus Two. Return to...huh?" _Crux replied. _"Gryphus Two, a large aircraft just appeared on radar. It's the Spiridus! Looks like those fighters were just decoys. Gryphus Two, you must intercept the Spiridus before it gets within ten miles of Griswall."_

"Understood." Aaron replied, heading west again. In minutes, the massive Spiridus came into view. Aaron thought he saw a faint shimmering around it, but disregarded this. As the airborne fortress neared, he fired the Hyperion's Pulse Laser Cannons, but the blasts stopped a few feet short of the target. "Huh?" he thought.

"_Looks like that thing has a shield, protecting it from most attacks." _Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Aaron asked.

"_I'm you, but you can call me FALKEN." _Replied the voice.

"FALKEN?" Aaron exclaimed.

"_Yes, now let me take control. I know how to deal with this." _FALKEN replied. Aaron agreed, relinquishing control of his body, letting FALKEN take control.

"FALKEN, preparing to destroy target." FALKEN said, before swinging in behind the Spiridus. The massive machine opened fire with its AA guns and SAM ports, intent on downing the lone fighter. FALKEN jinked to avoid the missiles, but ignored the AA fire, knowing it couldn't penetrate the aircraft's Orichalcum skin. He then aimed for a raised disk on the fortress' back, which was glowing brightly and emitting strong EM waves. FALKEN fired the Hyperion's Tactical Laser System, cutting through the shield and destroying the shield generator. Immediately, the AA barrage increased, the noise of the impacting rounds becoming deafening. FALKEN banked away, getting some distance while the TLS recharged. Suddenly, Crux called again.

"_Gryphus Two, the Spiridus is only five miles from firing range. You must stop it now." _Crux told him.

"This is FALKEN, roger that." He replied, just as the TLS finished charging. FALKEN swung in behind the Spiridus again, and fired. The TLS beam sliced through the large aircraft, cutting it clean in two. The two halves fell towards the ocean, engulfed by fire. They crashed into the ocean, causing a huge tower of water to erupt from the surface.

"FALKEN, excellent work!" Crux said, clearly impressed.

"Thanks Crux. FALKEN returning to base." FALKEN replied, banking around Gaiuss Tower before heading back to Cape Aubrey.

"_A major attempt on the Aurelian Prime Minister's life by the VAF was thwarted today by a one AAF fighter. The Valahian airborne fortress 'Spiridus' was shot down in amazing style by Lt Aaron Cross of Gryphus Squadron, piloting the highly advanced superfighter 'Hyperion'. Even though Lt Cross is only 19 years old, he's already established himself as a clear successor to his father, the famous Gryphus One, better known as the Southern Cross. So far, he's brought down more than fifty VAF aircraft, in just five missions. It looks like the VAF has another thorn in its side now."_

Aaron watched the news in satisfaction; another mission completed. But, something was still nagging in the back of his mind.

"_Aaron, what's got you so worried?" _FALKEN asked.

"_Oh, hey FALKEN. It's just...you remember that squadron you fought the first time you took control?" _Matthew asked.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I'm just wondering why Valahia hasn't used them again, even once."_

"_Hm, you've got a good point there. They're probably planning something." _FALKEN suggested.

"_Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready."_

"_I'm with you 'til the end, Aaron."_

* * *

><p><strong>FALKEN and Aaron work together for the first time! Not bad. But what is Valahia planning? Find out next time!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The Red Scorpion

**Anzac-A1 here! Now another new character will join the fight. Who? Well, read and find out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Red Scorpion.<p>

Once again, the Hyperion and X-02 Wyvern gleamed in the newly risen sun. Aaron and Gryphus One had been tasked with intercepting another large aircraft that was headed for Aurelia from Valahia. Crux had also informed them that a squadron of four unknown aircraft were flying nearby, possibly as escort.

After a few minutes, Aaron's enhanced vision spotted their target.

"Gryphus One, I see it!" he said.

"Roger that, let's go." Gryphus One replied, as the two superfighters prepared to intercept. However, Gryphus One was stunned when he saw the large aircraft.

"Again? Crux, it's the Gleipnir!" he called.

"_What? Not again! Gryphus One, Gryphus Two, destroy the Gleipnir. We can't let it ravage Aurelia again!" _Crux replied.

"On it!" they replied. But before they could get any closer, they were forced to bank away as tracers swept the sky in front of them.

"_So, we meet again." _Came a familiar voice.

"Sulejmani!" Aaron shouted.

"_Ha-ha, I'm flattered you remember me! Now you'll pay for last time!" _Sulejmani shouted, as the Varcolac Squadron attacked.

"Gryphus Two, you hold them off! The Gleipnir's mine!" Gryphus One said. Aaron nodded, moving to engage the enemy squadron as the Wyvern banked towards the airborne fortress. Suddenly, Gryphus One found himself under fire from one of the GAF-1 Varcolacs.

"_Not so fast, Southern Cross! We're not finished yet!" _Sulejmani shouted, as the Aurelian ace turned sharply to evade. Mean while, the Gleipnir continued towards Aurelia.

* * *

><p>"Damn, they're just too good! Those two will never be able to get near the Gleipnir with that squadron constantly attacking them." Crux said. The operator had never felt more useless. His advice could do little to help Gryphus One and Two, while the Gleipnir continued its progress unhindered.<p>

"_Cape Aubrey Base, come in!" _Crux was startled by the sudden voice in his headset.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!" he demanded.

"_This is Antares Squadron. I've been ordered to assist you in stopping the Gleipnir." _Came the reply.

"A-Antares?"

* * *

><p>Aaron and Gryphus One knew that there was nothing they could do. After a few unsuccessful attacks, Aaron had discovered that the GAF-1 Varcolacs were now equipped with a shield, preventing missiles from impacting, and severely reducing the damage from the Hyperion's Pulse Laser Cannons and TLS. He was also forced to stick close to Gryphus One, to prevent the X-02 from being shot down again.<p>

"Damn it! The Gleipnir's getting away!" he yelled, whilst blocking a missile aimed at the Wyvern.

"_What's wrong? Feeling helpless?" _Sulejmani taunted, as his squadron continued to harass the two Aurelian pilots. Suddenly, a fighter streaked into the combat zone, launching missiles at the Varcolac Squadron. The new fighter blasted past Sulejmani, before turning back to the fight. _"Huh?" _Sulejmani said.

"_Sorry, Sulejmani. But you won't win today." _The pilot of the fighter said. Aaron was amazed to see that the aircraft was an Aurelian-built Fenrir, the superfighter developed by Leasath. The aircraft bore the emblem of a scorpion on its tail and wings.

"_Antares? What are you doing here?" _Sulejmani demanded.

"_Stopping you." _Antares replied. _"Gryphus Two. I'll help Gryphus deal with these chumps. You go after the Gleipnir."_

"Roger." Aaron replied, applying full power. The Hyperion blasted out of the dogfight before the Varcolac Squadron could react.

"_Gryphus One, dive away now. I've got something special for these guys." _Antares told him. The ace nodded, plunging the Wyvern into a steep dive, breaking away from the fight.

"_Not so fast!" _Sulejmani shouted. But before he could follow, Antares fired an LSWM, which detonated, creating a massive shockwave which severely damaged the VAF aircraft. _"Argh! Varcolac Squadron, retreat!" _The four aircraft banked away, smoking badly. Gryphus One breathed a sigh of relief, as Antares pulled in beside him.

"Nice timing, Antares." He said.

"I'm just glad I arrived in time. Let's just hope your boy can deal with the Gleipnir." He replied.

"Trust me, you haven't seen half of what him or that aircraft can do."

* * *

><p>A few miles south, Aaron had his hands full. The Gleipnir's thick armour meant that the TLS and Pulse Laser Cannons could barely scratch it from a distance. And because of the SWBMs and Shock Cannon, he couldn't get close enough to stop it.<p>

"_Gryphus Two! The Gleipnir is just eight miles from Aurelia! You must stop it now!" _Crux told him.

"On it!" he replied. _"FALKEN!"_

"_I'm here!" _FALKEN replied.

"_I can't hold the aircraft steady enough when I'm up close to hit the Gleipnir. Think you can do it?"_

"_Leave it to me." _FALKEN said. Aaron let his other half take over, as the Hyperion's TLS finished charging.

"FALKEN, ready to eliminate target!" he yelled, closing fast on the Gleipnir. The airborne fortress launched an SWBM and fired its Shock Cannon simultaneously, causing the Hyperion to be thrown violently by the resulting shockwave.

"Nice try!" FALKEN shouted, firing the TLS. Managing to keep the fighter stable despite the shockwaves, he sliced off the Gleipnir's right wing and tail plane with the crimson laser beam. The aerial fortress plunged violently down, before it exploded in midair, turning into a gigantic fireball, which the Hyperion blasted through.

"Woo-hoo!" FALKEN yelled, performing a swift victory roll.

"_FALKEN, great work!" _Crux said.

"Just doing my job." FALKEN replied, turning to regroup with Antares and Gryphus One. The three-ship formation made its way back to Cape Aubrey, while Antares told Aaron what had happened.

* * *

><p>After they landed, Antares properly introduced himself. He had been assigned to the Gryphus Squadron to help them combat the Varcolac Squadron in the future. He had been given the first ever Aurelian-built Fenrir, while the second had been delivered during the mission for Gryphus One.<p>

"So, how do you know Sulejmani?" Aaron asked.

"Oh boy, where do I begin? Well, before I joined the AAF, I was part of the PMC Martinez Security's M42 Squadron, along with the Varcolac Squadron, although back then they were known as Rigel Squadron. After a while they defected to Valahia, midway through a mission. Since then I've been fighting them frequently, but they always retreat before I can finis them off." Antares replied.

"Now I get why Sulejmani didn't seem too happy!" Gryphus One joked.

"Yeah, he basically hates me." Antares replied. "On another note, I heard Crux mention something called 'FALKEN'. What's that about?" Gryphus One looked at Aaron, who nodded. The Southern Cross then proceeded to explain the story to the Red Scorpion.

"Whoa, I can't believe anyone would do something like that." Antares said, shocked. "So, you've basically got a split personality?"

"More or less." Aaron replied, before letting FALKEN speak. **"But we get along just fine." **Antares looked startled at the change in voice and eye colour.

"So, you must be FALKEN, it's an honour.' Antares said.

"**Same here. It's good that now we've got someone who knows the enemy better than we do." **FALKEN replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Just for future reference, whenever FALKEN is speaking outside of combat, his dialogue will be in bold, to avoid confusion. Read and review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: A Hunter's Choice

**Sorry for the wait guys! Touch of writers block. Anyway, this chapter will introduce another new character to the story, this time it's another OC, who has something in common with Aaron/FALKEN. You'll have to read to find out what. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Hunter's Choice.<p>

The clear, blue skies near Griswall reverberated with the roar of jet engines as the Hyperion swept through them on a top secret mission. Although Aaron knew where he was going, he had no idea why. Crux had only told him his destination and that the mission was of vital importance.

_Flashback_

"_So Crux, what's the matter?" Aaron asked._

"_I've been ordered to tell you to take off immediately. There's an urgent mission you need to carry out. However, I can't tell you what it is." Crux replied._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I don't know. All I know is that you've been ordered to head northwest, towards the border with Leasath. I suspect you'll be given the details when you get there."_

"_Hmm, alright, I'll do it. I'm curious as to what could be so important."_

_End Flashback_

Soon afterwards, Aaron arrived over the designated point. Suddenly, his radio crackled to life.

"Gryphus Two here. I've reached the destination.

"_Hello, Gryphus Two. This is General Anthony Storm, Commander of the Aurelian Air Force." _Came the reply.

"General Storm, sir!" Aaron replied, shocked that the General was speaking to him personally.

"_Gryphus Two, you should see something approaching you on your port side shortly. You are to move in, but do not fire. Is that clear?" _Storm asked.

"Roger that." Aaron replied, checking his port side. Sure enough, he spotted a glint in the distance. Aaron banked towards it, quickly getting within visual range. What he saw surprised him. The other aircraft was dart-shaped, the engines just visible below the main body. The aircraft had small vertical fins at the back, while the entire airframe was painted black, with red highlights. As the Hyperion came alongside, Aaron spotted the markings of the Leasath Air Force. He was about to move away and fire, when he remembered the General's orders. Suddenly, the pilot of the aircraft waved to him, rocking the aircraft's wings. Aaron acknowledged, rocking his wings as well. He then signalled to the other pilot to follow him. The other pilot acknowledged him, shifting their position so that Aaron was leading. The two aircraft headed towards Cape Aubrey, with the Hyperion in front.

* * *

><p>Soon afterwards, the two aircraft arrived over the base at Cape Aubrey. Aaron began circling, while the other aircraft prepared to land. Aaron was surprised when he saw the main engine exhausts angle downwards, while a door just behind the cockpit opened, revealing a lift fan. The aircraft slowed to a halt, and then slowly descended, landing next to the main hangar. Aaron carried out his own landing procedures, landing on the main runway. He then taxied over to the hangar, stopping alongside the other aircraft. Aaron opened his canopy and removed his helmet, wiping the sweat from his face. He looked over to see the other aircraft's canopy open as well. The other pilot removed their helmet, causing Aaron to stare in amazement. The other pilot turned out to be a girl about his age. She tossed her shoulder-length platinum blonde hair once it was freed from the confines of the helmet. Aaron found himself enthralled by her beauty. The girl looked over and giggled when she caught him staring. Aaron quickly averted his eyes, a light blush forming on his face.<p>

Later, Aaron, Crux, Gryphus One, Antares and the girl, who had introduced herself as Serene Hunter, were gathered in the briefing room, where Crux explained how the Aurelian Intelligence Agency (AIA) had received a coded message from someone in the Leasath Air Force. The message was brief, but outlined a willingness to defect to Aurelia. After doing some checking, the AIA determined the message was genuine, and informed the Aurelian High Command of the situation, which in the end, resulted in Aaron's mission of meeting and escorting the pilot and her aircraft to Cape Aubrey.

"So, what made the AIA so interested in her anyway?" Antares asked, raising the question on everyone's mind.

"Because, Serene here isn't your average pilot. From what she told the AIA, it looks like she's the some as Aaron." Crux replied.

"So, you're a super soldier too?" Aaron exclaimed, turning to Serene, who smiled at him.

"Yep, except I was created as the ideal ground attack pilot, whereas you're designed for dogfighting." She replied.

"I'm not surprised. Leasath was always focused on attacking other countries. It makes sense that they'd develop a super soldier for attacking enemies on the ground." Gryphus One said.

"Yeesh, first one super soldier, now two? When did my life become a sci-fi movie?" Antares complained, causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

><p>After the introductions, Serene showed the others her aircraft, the XF-70A Ghost. Like the Hyperion, it was made entirely from the rare Orichalcum and was powered by twin Plasma Scramjets, each with 500, 000lb of thrust. Its top speed was slightly lower than the Hyperion, as the aircraft was geared towards ground attack. One of its special features was an optical camouflage system similar to that used on the Gleipnir. The system rendered the XF-70A invisible to both radar and the naked eye. The aircraft was equipped with two Pulse Laser Cannons just like the Hyperion, and could also carry thirty SJ-ODMMs (ScramJet-OmniDirectional Multipurpose Missile) as its standard payload. The missile could be launched from four bays on the top of the aircraft, just behind the canopy, and from four larger bays on the aircraft's belly. The aircraft also utilised a v3. COFFIN system just like the Hyperion.<p>

"It's a good thing Leasath didn't have this during the war. They could've easily won with something this advanced." Crux said. Gryphus One nodded.

"You're right. Fenrir was enough of a challenge." The ace remarked. While the adults talked to each other, Serene approached Aaron.

"So, care to tell me why I caught you staring earlier?" she asked innocently. Aaron blushed again, looking away.

"Um...well I..." he stammered, embarrassed. Serene giggled again. "

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite." She told him.

"It's just...I've never seen someone so beautiful." Aaron admitted, his blush deepening.

"You really think I'm...beautiful?" Serene gasped, also blushing now.

"No one's ever said that to you before?" Aaron asked, taken aback.

"Yeah. Back home, everyone saw me as a weapon. A tool, to be used in war. Not as a human being." She replied, a tear running down her cheek. Aaron lightly brushed his hand across her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"Well, I do." Aaron said. Serene looked at him, then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Aaron smiled, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Serene raised her to face Aaron, then kissed him on the lips. Aaron responded, pulling her closer to him while deepening the kiss. After a while they separated, Serene resting her head on Aaron's shoulder again, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow, you're a good kisser. And handsome, too." Serene said seductively.

"I think we'll make a very, very good team, don't you?" Aaron replied.

"Uh huh." Serene sighed, as the two held eachother. By now, Gryphus Onwe, Antares and Crux had left, deciding to give the two some privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Aaron now has another ally, one who is just like him. This is where the romance in the story is. I mean, what's more romantic than a young couple in the midst of a war, right? Anyway, next time, Aaron and Serene go on their first mission as a team, against a deadly new Valahia weapon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Joint Assault

**All right, now here comes Aaron and Serene's first mission as a team. The mission; Destroy a new Valahian weapon that is terrorising Aurelian forces. You'll have to read on to find out what.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Joint Assault.<p>

The next day, the Hyperion and Ghost streaked through the skies over the ocean that separated Aurelia from its enemy, Valahia. Their current mission was to scout for any ships of the Valahian Navy and sink them. The Ghost would attack any ships while the Hyperion flew escort. Suddenly, Crux's voice crackled over the radio.

"_Gryphus Two, Hunter One, come in."_

"What is it, Crux?" Aaron asked.

"_Your mission's just been changed. A few minutes ago, one of the small cities on Aurelia's western coastline was hit by a high-speed projectile. Satellite imaging has revealed it to have been a shell fired by the Valahia's largest weapon, the Balaur. It's a powerful railgun, able to strike targets in Aurelia from mainland Valahia. We need the two of you to destroy it before it kills too many more civilians." _Crux replied.

"Roger that." Aaron replied.

"Affirmative." Serene replied. The two aircraft banked right, heading for the Balaur's location.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the two aircraft arrived over Valahian soil. Suddenly, Aaron and Serene were shaken violently as their planes were hit by a massive shockwave.<p>

"What was that?" Aaron shouted.

"_It's the Balaur. Because the shells travel at speeds in excess of Mach 9, they create an enormous shockwave along their trajectory. If you're not careful, you could crash as a result." _Crux explained.

"Right, thanks." Aaron replied. A short while later, the Balaur came into view. The two super soldiers were stunned by its sheer size; the main body was almost a small mountain. Suddenly, Aaron spotted the barrel turning to face them.

"Hunter One, break, break!" he shouted, turning sharply to the right. Serene swiftly pulled to the left, just as the Balaur's shot passed through the space where they had been just a second earlier.

"Thanks for the warning." Serene said.

"No problem. Hunter One, see if you can destroy the main barrel first. That should allow us to destroy the rest of it without too much trouble. I'll hold off any fighters."

"Roger that." Serene banked towards the Balaur, while Aaron climbed to watch for any fighters that might show up.

Suddenly, the skies erupted as the many AA guns around the Balaur opened fire. Serene ignored them, focusing on the Balaur. Once in range, she ripple-fired eight SJ-ODMM missiles, targeting the main barrel. A few were intercepted, but five made it through to detonate against the barrel. When the smoke cleared, Serene was surprised to find that the barrel's outer armour had been penetrated, but the internal workings were still intact.

"_This is gonna take longer than I thought." _Serene thought, pulling straight up to avoid colliding with the barrel.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Hyperion jinked to avoid tracer fire. Aaron looked over his shoulder, shocked to find at least fifty Su-47s &amp; Mig 1.44s. Aaron turned sharply, launching five missiles. Five Berkuts exploded in fireballs, as the rest scattered. Aaron banked onto the tail of a lone Su-47, firing the Hyperion's PLCs, destroying the fighter. Then, after performing a Split-S, he launched ten more missiles. After the missiles hit their targets, he fired the TLS, vaporising the remaining few fighters. Suddenly, Aaron spotted four sleek aircraft approaching fast; the Varcolac Squadron.<p>

"_So, we meet again. This time I'll finish you myself!" _Sulejmani said.

"_FALKEN, you want to handle this?" _Aaron asked.

"_Let me at 'em." _FALKEN replied. The two switched places, before the five aircraft blasted past each other.

"Let's go." FALKEN said, pulling around and firing the remainder of his missiles. Although the GAF-1 Varcolacs were agile aircraft, two were hit hard by the Hyperion's missiles. Smoking badly, they dived away.

"_Not bad. Varcolac Squadron, Romeo 2!" _Sulejmani ordered.

"_Roger." _The other pilot replied. The two aircraft pulled up, going vertical, before pulling away from each other. They wheeled around and attacked the Hyperion from both sides. FALKEN instinctively reacted, performing an extremely tight Kulbit, defeating the attack. After the aircraft passed him, he pulled onto the tail of the wingman. A quick burst from his Pulse Laser Cannons forced him to retreat, leaving just Sulejmani.

"It's just you and me now, Sulejmani." FALKEN said.

"_Hahaha! You're good, I'll give you that, but an ace is better off dead than alive!" _Sulejmani shouted, as the two aircraft turned towards each other. FALKEN fired his Pulse Laser Cannons, but their blasts couldn't penetrate Sulejmani's shield.

"_This could take a while." _FALKEN thought.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Serene was thinking the same thing. The armour on the Balaur's barrel was far too thick to destroy the barrel from the outside. Meanwhile, the Ghost was dodging SAMs and AA guns while she tried to think of a plan.<p>

"_ONYX, you there?" _she asked.

"_I'm here, Serene." _ONYX replied.

"_I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need your help. The only way I can think to do this is to fly right at the barrel and fire a few missiles down it. That should bypass the armour and destroy the interior."_

"_Sounds good. Let me take over." _ONYX replied. Serene let go, relinquishing her control. Her body's eyes turned green, showing Onyx was in control.

"ONYX, I'm gonna light 'em up!" she shouted, flying straight at the barrel. On her HUD, the timer counted down towards the Balaur's next shot.

00:10

The Ghost closed in, ONYX ignoring the AA fire glancing off its skin.

00:08

"_Almost there..." _ONYX thought.

00:05

"_Come on..."_

00:02

"_Now!" _ONYX thought, firing off eight SJ-ODMMs. The missiles flew straight and true, streaking inside the barrel of the giant railgun. As ONYX pulled away, a massive explosion ripped the barrel apart. Large pieces of steel flew everywhere, decimating the railgun's defences.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damn, he's good!" <em>Aaron thought, as him and Sulejmani continued their duel. Aaron had managed to land a number of hits, but the Varcolac's shield meant the damage was small.

"_All right, then try this!" _he thought, pulling the Hyperion into a vertical climb. Taking the bait, Sulejmani followed, the Varcolac's thrust allowing it to stay in trail. As he passed 20,000 feet, Aaron chopped power and pulled back, performing a high-G reversal. Sulejmani was caught off guard, as the Hyperion's TLS sliced off his aircraft's right wing. The Varcolac plunged towards the earth as he ejected. Aaron grinned, banking away to rejoin Serene.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it! Review, and voice your comments!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: A New Frontier

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with study and updating one of my other fanfics, so I haven't had much time to add to Skies Of Deception II.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A New Frontier.<p>

After Aaron and Serene landed, they were debriefed by Crux, who congratulated them on a job well done and let them retire for the night. Serene immediately grabbed Aaron's arm, dragging him along with her to his room. As soon as the door closed, she pushed him up against the wall, kissing him furiously. Aaron eagerly responded, kissing her back. Her tongue slid through their lips, rubbing against Aaron's. Serene raised her arms, allowing Aaron to remove her shirt. They moved back until Aaron pushed Serene onto the bed on her back, while he removed his own shirt as well. Aaron lay down on top of Serene, kissing her hotly again. Serene responded, her delicate fingers running across his toned chest. She moved her hands down, using them to remove Aaron's pants. Aaron grinned against her lips, his hands deftly removing her own pants, caressing the smooth skin. Her bra soon followed, exposing her chest. Serene immediately covered her chest with her arms, her face now redder than a tomato, contrasting with her blonde hair.

"Do you want to stop?" Aaron asked her, confused.

Her head bolted up and stared at him. Looking at his face, she could tell he wanted this as much as she did.

"No." Although he had her answer, she still didn't move her hands from their current place.

He could still sense the presence of her nervousness, and honestly he was just as scared as she was. This was the first time he or she ever had showed such a display of affection towards anyone. Aaron took a concentrated breath of air. Using both his hands, he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists, slowly pulling them apart from her chest. Serene bit her lip, taking long breaths. Aaron watched, feeling himself get increasingly aroused as her breasts followed her breathing. Feldt noticed the attention her chest was getting, covering her face. No one had ever seen her like this before. Relieving his gaze from her chest, Aaron gripped her wrists and held them up.

"It's fine to be shy, but just for the record you're extremely beautiful." Aaron said. He leaned down for another kiss, but unlike before, this was slow and gentle. With this kiss, Serene could actually feel what was going on, without so much flashing through her head. But those flashes she saw earlier were nothing like the one she was going to feel next. Aaron broke their kiss and trailed down her neck. The female pilot was so lost in passion she had no idea what was going on next. Then on her semi-cold skin, she felt something near a bolt of shock go through her. It was cut short as his hands wandered down to her breasts, caressing them with his half rough and soft hands. Serene arched slightly at his warm touch, and prepared herself for the next step. Suddenly a warm and wet sensation fell upon her breast, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise. She tried to hold back her moans, but occasionally a peep or two would slip out of her mouth. Aaron licked one of her erect nipples and began to suckle on it. Serene was so into the pleasure she arched her back a little more and threaded her fingers through his hair. Using his free hand, Aaron fondled the other unattended mound, squeezing the exposed nipple between his thumb and index finger. Serene slammed her hands onto the soft blankets and gripped them tightly as Aaron continued to play with her assets. She was so lost that she didn't have a clue to what was going on around her anymore, all she could feel was the pilot and his warm mouth moving from one breast to the other.

As she was too focused on Aaron's hot mouth on her skin, she didn't realize that somewhere in the process of Aaron sucking on her that he had actually slipped off the white panties she was wearing earlier. Another moan of pleasure slipped out of her mouth, and quickly moved her hand to muffle up any more sounds. Aaron sensed her actions and smiled to himself, wondering if he should tell her. He decided against it and slightly bit her wet and erect nipple. Behind her hand a loud and muffled moan came through. What Aaron had in store for her next was nothing short of amazing. He slid his free hand down her stomach and without warning for the girl, one finger slid into her wet folds.

"Aaron, what are you- Ahhhhnnn!" Serene screamed. He stopped sucking and floated in between her legs to prevent her from clamping her legs closed. With one finger pumping in and out of her, Aaron added another finger, then another. Each finger slid in with so much ease, that it was quite easy to speed up the pace that was pumping into her. A total of three was making this way too hard for Serene to handle all the pleasure she was currently receiving. Adding to the current pleasure the blissful girl saw through a blurry vision of her partner bending his head down and looking towards him a little she questioned. She clenched her teeth tightly to prevent herself from screaming out loud. Falken stopped pumping his fingers due to the fluids squirting from her body.

"Did it feel good?" Aaron asked. Serene blushed furiously, averting her gaze.

"Y-Yeah." She admitted.

"Then let's keep going." He replied.

"Aaron, wait-!" Serene said. She couldn't even finish her sentence before his head slid back down between her thighs and continued what he did before. His tongue went deep into her folds, penetrating her and licking up her juices. Going in and out like his fingers, every so often he would lick and clean up the sensitive sides of her thighs. Reaching down, she once again used her fingers and looped them through his unkempt hair, then trying to pull him in deeper. To Aaron, her insides were so soft and warm, but at the same time tight and tempting to take her right there. At this point her slim legs were on top of his shoulders, making it easier for him to get access to her womanhood.

Barely able to restrain herself, Serene pulled Aaron even deeper in and added the power of her set of legs by crossing them tightly as she had her second orgasm for the night. Aaron didn't move an inch as she spilt her body fluids, instead his mouth had covered the region where it was spilling and lapped it all up. Serene felt her back was about to break with all the arching she had been doing tonight, but she was sure this wasn't the end yet. Her hands relaxed in gripping the sheets on the bed, almost tearing them into pieces. Although she had relaxed a little bit to catch her breath, she could've sworn she was about to experience her third orgasm as Aaron cleaned up her entire private area. At one point Aaron did stop because after he finished `cleaning her up' more of her sweet juices would just come flowing out. Coming back up, Aaron knelt between her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. He placed the tip of his manhood at her entrance, feeling how soft and wet and warm she was, before slowly pushing into her. Serene's eyes shot open, her mind replaying scenes she never wanted to see again, causing her to panic.

"No...please...stop. STOP!" She screamed. Aaron was startled by her cry, but pulled out quickly. He wrapped his arms around Serene's body, cradling her in his embrace as she began crying again.

"Serene? Are you okay?" Aaron asked. Serene sniffled, before looking back into Aaron's royal blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She replied hesitantly. Aaron frowned slightly, sensing there was more to it than that.

"Serene, you can tell me anything. You know that." He told her, gently rubbing her back. Serene calmed down a bit, her body relaxing slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I'm scared." She replied, quietly.

"Why?" Aaron asked. Serene looked very nervous, before finally answering.

"It started a few years ago, back when I was still with Leasath. One day I was heading back to my room when someone pulled me into a dark room. Before I knew what was going on, they'd already torn off my uniform." Serene explained, her eyes tearing up again. "They forced me to suck on one of them, while two others took me from behind. I tried to cry out, but they slapped me in the face whenever I tried. Then when they were finished they ran away, leaving me there on the ground. Every day they kept doing this, and even though everyone knew, no one tried to help me. They just saw me as their slave, nothing more." Serene said. She then burst into tears, crying like a young child, tears streaming down her face. Aaron felt his heart wrench at Serene's misery. He pulled her close to him, gently rocking Serene as she cried into his shoulder.

"Serene, I'm not like them. You're safe with me. I'd never hurt you like that." Aaron said. He gently lifted Serene's face to his, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. It wasn't passionate, it simply demonstrated his care and love for the young pilot. Serene slowly began to relax, returning the kiss. Sensing that she had calmed down again, Falken slowly pushed the tip of his manhood inside, before swiftly sheathing his entire length inside her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Serene screamed, her nails digging into Aaron's skin as her back arched. The pleasure was greater than anything she'd ever experienced. Serene moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Aaron slowly sped up.

"Ahh! Aaron, faster!" she moaned. Aaron responded, increasing his pace massively. Serene cried out in pleasure, as she felt his manhood plunge in and out of her repeatedly. She wrapped her legs around Aaron's waist, allowing him better access.

"Serene! You feel so good!" Aaron cried, the same feelings of immense pleasure surging though his body.

"Aaron! Faster! Harder!" Serene screamed, her hips moving in rhythm with his, taking them both to a new height of pleasure. Serene found herself unable to breath, all her body was devoting its energy to this task.

"I can't...take it anymore! I'm close!" she screamed.

"Then go! We'll come...together!" Aaron cried. At that instant, Serene tightened around him, as her fluids came gushing out. Aaron couldn't hold it any longer, he released everything inside her. Aaron gazed down with wonder at the panting girl underneath him.

"That...was...amazing." Serene panted, gazing back at her lover. Aaron smiled, kissing Serene softly again. As they kissed, their alter egos decided they wanted some time as well. FALKEN and ONYX took control of their respective hosts' bodies, surprisingly with little resistance. ONYX grinned, before moving out from under FALKEN, onto her hands and knees facing away from him.

"**So, you ready, hot shot?" **ONYX asked seductively, tempting him.

"**I'm always ready." **FALKEN replied. He moved behind her and grasped her ass, positioning himself at her "other" entrance. Without bothering to wait, FALKEN drove all the way inside. ONYX screamed like a banshee as FALKEN slammed into her.

"**OH GOD, YES! FUCK ME, FALKEN! FUCK ME!" **she screamed. FALKEN responded, thrusting in and out more vigorously with every thrust. ONYX, if it was even humanly possible, screamed even louder with unbridled lust, as FALKEN continued ravaging her.

"**HARDER! HARDER!" **ONYX screamed, her eyes rolling back in her head out of ecstasy. With a grunt, FALKEN came inside her tight ass. The two collapsed on the bed, exhausted. ONYX pulled herself of FALKEN, turning to face him. They snuggled up against each other, ONYX resting her head on FALKEN's chest, as the two drifted off.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aaron and Serene were sent aloft after frantic reports from the Aurelian 3rd Fleet, claiming they were under attack. The two hypersonic aircraft were soon airborne and within minutes they could see the 3rd Fleet in the distance. Serene pointed out that at least half of the fleet was missing.<p>

"3rd Fleet, this Gryphus Two and Hunter One. We are approaching your location, vector zero nine zero, please verify, over." Aaron said. Soon a frantic reply crackled over the radio.

"_Thank god you're here! We're being attacked!" _the operator replied.

"By what? I don't see any aircraft on my scope." Aaron replied.

"_It's not an aircraft, its-" _the operator replied, but the connection cut out, as something screamed down from the sky, exploding just above the ocean, destroying the rest of the fleet. The Hyperion and Ghost were rocked violently by the shockwave, despite being miles away.

"What the hell was that? Crux?" Aaron asked.

"_Hang on, Gryphus Two, one second. It looks like that was a V1 Nuclear Warhead, a small-scale nuclear device designed to wipe out medium sized targets." _Crux replied.

"So then, where did it come from?" Serene asked.

"_Our scans indicate the warhead was launched from an altitude of approximately 390 kilometres. We're still trying to work out what it was though." _Crux replied. A few minutes later, he called again.

"_We just received word from the AIA. According to one of their spies, that warhead was fired from a Leasath attack satellite, called the Strategic Orbital Linear Gun or SOLG. Even worse, they've discovered that the satellite has been loaded with the new V2 Mass Retaliation Weapon. It's an MIRV that carries seven V1 warheads, which they plan on using to wipe out seven major Aurelian bases and cities, including Griswall. We have to destroy it!" _Crux explained.

"How? The Ghost can't fly that high." Serene said.

"_No, but the Hyperion can. It was designed to operate at extreme altitudes for missions like this. Gryphus Two, I know it's dangerous, but you need to destroy the SOLG."_ Crux replied.

"Roger that." Aaron replied.

"_You don't have much time before the satellite fires again. You'll need to use the Hyperion's AEE System to get there in time." _Crux explained. The Hyperion had been partially designed as the world's first space fighter, so to facilitate both normal and space operations, it was equipped with the Atmospheric Entry/Exit System. The system, when used for exiting the atmosphere, disengaged the limiters on the Plasma Scramjets, allowing them to put out 10,000,000lb of thrust each for approximately 30 seconds, which would boost the Hyperion to an altitude of just under 400 kilometres. The massive burst of acceleration, with the Hyperion projected to reach speeds of up to Mach 39, would subject a pilot to immense G-Forces. As a result, Aaron was the only person able to use the system. Aaron slowed down, positioning the Hyperion so that it's nose pointed straight up, the fighter hovering on its tail.

"Gryphus Two, activating AE/E System. Preparing for orbital launch." Aaron said. As he did so, his specially designed flight suit contracted, preparing his body for the rough ride ahead.

"Hyperion, launch!" Aaron shouted, increasing to full power. The Hyperion shot upwards, accelerating rapidly. The burn of the scramjets was clearly audible inside the cockpit, a sound akin to a space shuttle launch. Aaron grunted as the G-Forces pushed him back into his seat. After what seemed like an eternity, the Hyperion fired the thrusters in its nose to slow down, the scramjets returning to normal output. In the distance, Aaron spotted the SOLG, a large satellite with four banks of solar panels. As the Hyperion approached, a number of laser cannons on the satellite commenced firing. Aaron smirked, easily avoiding the beams, before launching all of his missiles. Although half were destroyed en route, the rest hit their targets, destroying the solar panels. Aaron then fired the TLS, slicing off the satellite's barrel. Aaron banked away as the satellite exploded.

"Gryphus Two, mission complete." Aaron said.

"_Well done, Gryphus Two. You're clear to return to base." _Crux replied.

"Roger that. Commencing re-entry." Aaron replied. He applied full power to the scramjets long enough to begin his descent, before shutting the engines down. The Hyperion shook as it hit the atmosphere. The aircraft's skin began glowing from the heat as the friction increased.

"_It's like I'm on fire." _Aaron thought, as he plunged earthward. After he passed below 100 kilometres, Aaron initiated a series of long, swooping flat S-Turns, bleeding off excess airspeed. The burn around the Hyperion intensified, its skin now glowing white hot.

"_Come on, almost there..." _Aaron thought. Suddenly, he saw Cape Aubrey in the distance. As he approached, Aaron could see the Ghost already on the ground next to the runway, as if waiting for him. Aaron put his wheels down gently landed, taxiing over to the Ghost. As he was about to open the canopy, Crux called him again.

"_Uh, Aaron? You might want to hold off on that." _He said.

"Why?" Aaron asked, puzzled.

"_In case you haven't noticed, the Hyperion's still white hot right now. You're going to have to wait for it to cool off."_

"And...how long will that be?"

"_About two hours."_

"What?" Aaron shouted. In his ears he could hear Crux, Serene and his father laughing loudly. Aaron sat back in his seat, grumbling to himself while the Hyperion cooled off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that for an exciting battle? And yes, the romance has finally fulfilled the M rating! Hope you enjoyed it! Anzac-A1 out!<strong>


End file.
